Skates and Blades
by Distant Storm
Summary: KAIHIL Hilary's mom moves her to a suburb outside Buffalo, New York. Almost two later, her friends come to visit her. Things have changed. Possibly for the better, or for the worst. One can never know. Especially when evil's always on your doorstep.
1. Getting on Each Other's Nerves

**Disclaimer:** for all the disclaiming that's being done around here, you'd think I live in a cardboard box... lol. I don't own Beyblade or the Sabres... unfortunately. I'm just a huge fan of both! AND I GOT GAME TIX FOR MY B-DAY TO SEE THE GAME ON MARCH 21!!

NOTES!: I wanted to say this quickly. This fic is KAIHIL. Any quick beliefs otherwise will be thoroughly stomped upon... It's just the use of an oc I wanted to encorporate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Erin)x**

_"Give me a reason. And after that, a thousand more. Otherwise, it isn't worth my time."_

Some big-shot beyblader said that once. I bet you all know him. He can stick to that if he likes, but I don't have forever. I live for today, and I just have to know. What he says won't win my game.

What?

Did you think I'm a blader? Nope. Not professionally. I'm a hockey player. My name's Erin. Erin Solieux. That's sol-ew. I'm French-Canadian. Born in Manitoba, raised in Moscow Russia.

The best kinda hybrid, that's what I am.

Why do I say that?

Well, when I was younger, I let a Russian kid try to teach me how to skate. That didn't work. I wasn't even able to make it around a rink without holding onto the side, nor was I able to stay upright the entire time. When I moved out here, to Williamsville, New York, USA, I ended up right outside Buffalo. That city can't play football, but they can play hockey.

I was about thirteen, I was in sixth grade. Yeah yeah, I'm a year behind. Don't ask. I should be a senior this year. But, back to what I was saying. They have Physical Education classes here. We didn't really get a choice about what we got to do. I got told that I was playing hockey for the quarter. It was actually pretty fun. We were on foot, in the gymnasium, being supervised by someone I later got to know very well. He pulled me out after I had scored twice in five minutes, asking me if I played hockey.

When I answered, he shrugged, seemed a little disappointed and sent me back. A few weeks later, I got really angry and swore. In Russian, one of three languages I can speak. Yeah, the other's French. The teacher pulled me out again, recognizing the language and not the word- luckily. He asked me if I was Russian. I laughed, told him no and he asked me where I was from. I said Canada, and this time he must have recognized the accent, because he said 'you're French-Canadian, aren't you?' I said yes and he sent me back, saying something about a 'hybrid.'

The next year, I signed up for the field hockey unit of my own free will. I dominated, woo, go me. The teacher asked me, the year after, when I did the same unit, if I knew how to skate. I told him I couldn't make it around a rink, but I did watch hockey on tv. I liked watching it. He told me to talk to my parents about skating lessons, which happened to be his second profession. He was a hockey coach, for the high school team Williamsville cultivated each year.

So, after signing up, I went to the rink, and put on the figure skates that I had rented. I was told that girls wore figure skates and men wore hockey skates. The teacher, Mr. Neblouski, laughed at me, handing me a box of brand new hockey skates. He told me to try them, just for kicks. I got on the ice and promptly fell on my ass. He seemed a little upset. I got a little distraught, and after a few unsuccessful lessons, I thought about quitting. Then both Neblouski and I got a brilliant idea: me practicing with the hockey stick.

And that was that. Now I can play. Not to mention, skate without the stick. And this year, my senior year, we're going to the top. No if's, and's or but's. Play hard or go home.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's head to Starbucks. Pomagranite frap for me, Mocha Latté for you. My treat."

There was a laugh. "I'd love to, but I can't." She smiled. "You know Erin, I told you my friends were coming to visit." She looked at her friend. Erin had a decent build, one of an athlete, medium length dark purplish-brown hair which was constantly up, and could be seen in everything from 'swooshy' pants to the latest trends off the style network.

"Then training." Erin smirked at her friend, linking arms with the woman. "Something, anything. I can't not do anything."

Hilary Tachibana laughed. "Are you always this schizo during the off-season?"

Erin nodded. "Yeah. Anyways," she said, as they exited down the front stairs of their school, the bell ringing behind them, "You wanted me to teach you how to blade, I did that for you, it's about time we really test you. I'll be out of your hair before your friends show up. Kolin and I are going to go up to the open skate at the Pepsi Center. The rest of the team will probably be there."

"You could stay around and hang out with us."

The other paled, then brushed it off. "Eh, no thanks. I need to skate."

"You, eh, would."

"Are you insulting my accent, whore?"

"What you gonna do about it, eh?"

There was a rolling of green eyes and a race toward the parking lot. "Leave without you."

"You suck!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey, Solieux, you comin' tonight?"

Erin stopped from her sprint and looked at the kid talking to her. Robert Dedra. Defensemen from the year previous. Could quite possibly be on the team this year. "Yeah, I'll be there." Hilary had passed her and she cursed vividly in Russian.

"I know what that means," chimed Hilary as she came to a stop.

"Yeah, because your boyfriend told you." Robert laughed at what he said. It was funny. He ran a hand through his black hair, which stuck out in all directions. He was a big boy, a 'goon,' as described by Hilary at one point. He loved that term. People used it to describe Rob Ray, and he idolized that man. Anyway, it was common knowledge that the Bladebreakers were in with Hilary.

"Very funny," Erin said, in Hilary's defence. "Let's all go join the Kai Hiwatari fan club later, alrighty? Wait... You're already a member," She said, and Robert growled, his pride feeling that blow. "Me and Hilary are gonna go kick it before I go to, um, open skate, kay?"

Robert nodded. "Is Clyde gonna be there?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll be allowed to swipe the back room for practice or somethin'. Bring your stick."

Hilary turned and looked at her best friend, the one that wasn't a bottomless pit or Japanese. 'Clyde' was a reference to Erin's other best friend, Kolin. Together they were 'Bonnie and Clyde,' named after some famous robbers, because they 'robbed' goaltenders of saves.

There was silence for a moment. "Alright, Solieux. See you tonight."

Erin nodded and headed to her car, a dark, mercury blue Pontiac. When she got into the car she looked over at Hilary. "Where should we practice?"

"I don't know, pick somewhere good."

There was some laughter. "Starbucks and then your backyard, right?"

"That'll do."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Hilary)x**

I'm not quite sure what his problem is. Kai's been far too quiet. He's not like usual. It... bothers me. I mean, I'm not about to join his fan club, but I do care about him... a little more than I should.

Anyway, now that I'm sitting here, with my old team mates, I guess I've come to a conclusion. Things will never be the same. I'm a beyblader now. I'm getting better. I'm still not all too good, but it's coming along. I just hope I can beat them someday. Otherwise I'll look like a total mouch. And that is so not what I want.

Erin called me to say that the gang- her gang, was getting together for a little pick up game around midnight. She wanted me to come and be the referee. I can skate- both rollerblading and ice skating, but put a stick in my hand, and I'm about as useful as Tyson when you want to put food on a table across the room. It never quite gets there.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus Chist, Kai, what the hell did I do to you?"

Kai glared at Hilary, choosing silence. Tyson told her to back off, that she hadn't been around for the past few months. Things were hard. Boris was being relentless. However, that wasn't Hilary's problem, and she didn't feel that it should be taken out on her, when she was trying to be in a good mood.

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Just tell me this. All of you. Do you seriously think that everyone who suffered just as much as Kai has really acts just like he and the Blitzkrieg boys do?"

There was another round of silence, but this time, Kai spoke. "Hilary, my past is something you can't outrun."

"I'd bet you I could find someone who says otherwise. Someone who went through the same thing you did."

"Is that a challenge?" The slate haired boy asked. Hilary nodded, extending a hand. Kai laughed. "This isn't worth my time Hilary. It's impossible."

Hilary growled and thought for a moment. "I've heard them say... oh, what was it? Oh yes. I've heard people say that it is also impossible for you to beat Tyson. What do you say to that?"

The rest of the champions looked between Hilary and Kai, their mouths hanging in uneven inraments, but wide enough that they were gaping. It seemed like a stalemate for a long time. Then Hilary stood up, gave the rest of the group a once over and sprinted upstairs. She ran into her bedroom then came back down a few minutes later, a coat in-tow. It was moderately cold outside, about forty-five degrees, a severe change from the previous month's sixty to nearly seventy degree weather. In farenheit, of course.

"Where are you going? We've barely gotten to see you!"

Despite Kenny's outburst, Ray, being the mother-hen, seemed the most concerned. "Hil, it's after midnight. I thought we'd go to bed early. I thought we were going to practice in the morning."

There was silence again. Hilary pondered for another minute before responding. "It's a friends thing. Real competitive. I gotta go referee-"

"Is it beyblading?" Daichi was on his feet, ready to go.

Hilary shook her head. "Sorry Dai, guys. Beyblading is popular in a lot of places, people here like it too. But..."

"But..?"

The group looked at her, bewildered. "Hockey is the sport around here. They're playing a post-skate pick up game. I think there was a Sabres game tonight too. Home game. One of my friend couldn't get tickets, so her and her team mates, they're on my school's hockey team, went to where the team practices and skated. I usually fool around with them, but not so much their practices. Other than that, we all just chill. Okay? I'm leaving. My mom knows, so make yourselves at home. I'll be back late, but don't worry, practice will be fine in the morning. Catch ya later."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Max)x**

I was suprised at how Hilary reacted to us. She's always been stubborn, and she's always going to be one of us, right? It's pretty crazy since she's okay with the fact that the sport she's supposed to be promoting with that B.B.A. jacket is not the most popular one. I thought she'd be all excited to see us. And don't get me wrong, she was. Then she all of a sudden picks a fight with Kai. And I mean she _picked_ that fight.

Things have definitely changed. I don't know if I'm going to like this. Especially since it's not just Tyson and Daichi ticking off Kai. Rattling his chains is an artform.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Blurb:** I decided to cut it off here. I'm sure you can get a guess on Erin's role, but I will set off the warning lights, buzzers, whatever you'd like. **_THIS STORY WILL FOREVER BE KAIHIL_**. Alrighty, this is the part where you review...

Dooo it. You won't.

Distant Storm, signing off!

04-09-07: This chapter has been re-edited.


	2. The Iced Tea Incident

**Author's Blurb: **thanks to all who have reviewed! I appreciate it a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. I only own the ocs. Woo, go me! Lol!

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxx

"That was totally hooking," Hilary said, shaking her head and making a gesture that appeared to those watching as if there was a hockey stick in her hands. "Two minutes, Kolin," She added, with a smirk.

Erin nudged him as he passed; the two were on different teams. "Alright, Hil, drop the friggen puck, eh? I'd like to play some hockey tonight!"

There was a yawn of boredom. "Just because your team's on the powerplay-"

"Shut up. We're still tied."

"Not for long. We can beat you with or without the powerplay," One of Erin's team mates, Robert Dedra, said, smirking. With a quck laugh, he whipped off his helmet, slicking back his black- and sweaty- hair.

"Do you all want a delay of game penalty?"

"Shut it, Hilary!" There was a bout of laughter and Erin roller-bladed toward Kolin, sticking out her tongue at the Slavic boy. He laughed, his lean frame against the nearest streetlight. Kolin tackled her to the grass off to the side of the street.

"What was that for?"

Kolin laughed harder as he got up from off of her. "For being the one to get me the hooking call."

"We always were better together, eh?"

"Yeah, eh."

"Haha," She said punching him playfully. "Don't go there, girlfriend."

"There she goes," Kolin said, skating past Hilary. Judging by the way things were going, and the fact that it was nearly three am, the game was over... "Calling me a girl again. What nerve!"

Erin linked arms with the Slav and gave him a witty smile. "I'm a bitch, aren't I?"

"Yes, but don't worry, we're used to it."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, rewind and like... freeze or something." Hilary sucked on the inside of her mouth for a moment, blinked and looked at them as if they were smoking something. "You did _what_ while I was at school today?"

Tyson smirked victoriously at his brunette friend. "We registered for school here!" He said proudly.

There was a bit of silence. "My school?"

A few nods were seen. "Yep!" Tyson said, with such excitement you would've thought a feast was sprawled out before him. "It'll be just like old times... except we'll be at your house!"

The rest of the team smiled enthusiastically, but Hilary's comments were not there. She seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "Why did you all decide to do that? I mean, it's great, but you all aren't usually the types to just start up school where you train," She explained.

Ray picked up this question and responded simply. "Mr. Dickenson suggested it. We only did what he thought was best."

"I see."

"So you're okay with it, right?" Max asked, his blue eyes glimmering hopefully

She smiled and nodded furiously. "Of course!" Cheers ensued as well as a group hug that Kai narrowly avoided, shrinking back into the darker corner of the room. "So you'll all be juniors with me, except Daichi, right?"

Daichi looked confused. "What's a 'Junior?'" He asked, the word sounding strange to him.

Max fielded this question with ease."That means you have a year to go after this one before you graduate."

"Hn."

"Kai'll be one year ahead of that, right, dude? Didn't you say this was your last year?" Ray looked curiously at him.

The mysterious captain looked lazily in their direction, snorted, muttered a 'whatever,' and promptly left the room, leaving nothing but his even more mysterious scarf as the last trace of him that was seen. Hilary sighed. It had been difficult to even be able to talk to him these days. And that was even when all she wanted to say was a greeting.

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Kolin)x**

You know that wierd type of feeling you get when you know something isn't quite right? Well, I've got that one right now. My best friend Erin, she seemed a bit off today. Usually she's all excited and pushy, her usual highstrung, spirited self. Today, however, that wasn't the case. She was a bit... preoccupied. Her eyes never quite met mine as much as usual.

Oh, by the way, I'm Kolin Fradic, Erin's 'Clyde', as they say. I'm a hockey player for my high school team, an obsessive Sabres fan, and I suck at English. Who needs the class when you speak the language? I mean, I'm not exactly born and raised from here. I'm a Slav, damn it, and I don't need to listen to this bullshit about my grammar.

And since I just went off on my own little b-s run, as Erin would call it, I'll get back to the topic at hand. Erin's kinda tweakin' me out. She's not exactly as peppy as she usually is. I guess I'll have to confront her. And I suck at that worse than I suck at English.

Maybe it has something to do with what she said about those beybladers coming to school. Hilary's friends, I think.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

There was silence. A lot of it. Erin looked out at the group of bladers from a distance, choosing not to come closer, and not to talk to any of them, save Hilary, when the rest of the group was gone. Her own oppinions extended beyond what those boys would want to hear, and she didn't care what they thought, she just didn't want to get that involved with thier passions and whatnot.

"You know, we could go skate," A voice called out, from behind. A fiesty cold breeze sent a chill down Erin's spine, as she turned, jumping visibly from the shock. "Don't let someone looking for a check catch you like that. It wouldn't end well," He finished, looking at her.

"Yeah," She said, sighing and cocking her head to the side, before leaning back, on him. "Do you think having them here will be good for the school?"

Kolin looked at her. "The school or our team?"

"Both." She looked over at him, her green eyes vivid and concerned. Kolin met her glance, with bright-eyed blue ones of his own. His dark brown hair was billowing in the wind, though it wasn't too long, but it did frame his face perfectly.

"Hockey will always be our thing. Unless one of them gives up blading, which will never happen. And the school can love them all they want." Kolin rested his head upon hers, smirking. "We're going to the top this year and nothin's gonna stop us."

There was another moment of silence, before Erin laughed. This sound was so joyful, so carefree... It was the Erin that Kolin prefered. "What's so funny?" The Slav asked, his piercing Husky eyes only on her.

She smiled at him, bearing as many teeth as possible. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course. Tell me something I didn't know."

xxxxxxxxxx

He could always turn things around. Always shock them somehow. That was considered to be quite a skill, in their books. And you know what? He planned on doing it again.

"Oh, Grandson, I have a mission for you."

Laughter.

"Yes, Boris, I have control over my grandson. The evil laughter is reserved for me. Only."

xxxxxxxxxx

With Tyson and his gang going to school now, save Kai, of course, things were pretty mellow. Kai had miraculously disappeared with only a note with four words and a scribbled signature, stating that he was going back to Russia. Hilary wasn't surprised, and the rest of the gang was annoyed with him.

After all, who did he think he was, the almighty Kai Hiwatari or something?

These thoughts just barely pushed past Hilary's mind as she stared out at the chilling late November weather. The group had just come back from their long weekend of Thanksgiving, to the week that was pretty much called 'The Gauntlet' at her high school.

Yep, you guessed it. Hockey try-outs.

The day the freshmen thought they would make it was the day she'd laugh them out of town. Hilary could barely ice skate, but she knew who was hockey team material, and who wasn't. Especially the varsity hockey team, which all freshmen seemed to think they could make.

Erin slid in next to Hilary at their lunch table, leaving the seat out far enough for her to relax. Within five minutes, the woman had pretty much drank a full bottle of peach green tea, and was about to go get her second when Kolin arrived, with a livid Tyson on his tail.

"Dude? Hello, I'm the world champ, and you go and take the last _two_ iced teas? Maybe someone else wanted one, selfish-man."

Kolin looked at him wearily, then set his gaze on Hilary. Erin grabbed one of the iced teas off his tray. Tyson looked excitedly at her, as if he knew she was going to give it to him. Instead, and much to Hilary's enjoyment, Erin opened the bottle and took a swig. She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and tilted her head over her shoulder, to where Tyson stood, devastated. "Sweetie, welcome to Buffalo. You're talent is forever recognized, but this isn't a beyblading city. And you're not as much, um, of a celebrity here, though I'm sure there's some, eh, fangirls who would absolutely _die_ to meet you." She rolled her eyes. Kolin looked ready to laugh. At least he didn't want to try out for the team. Last year, that had happened. It was not the best try-out for that kid. And he didn't try out again.

Tyson's hands dropped to his hips, and he looked at her like she was insane. Kolin took the other bottle and drank out of it, as Hilary stood up to try and calm him down. "Tyson," she said gently, grabbing his wrist, "Come sit on the other side of me, away from these two."

"Not until I get my tea." He glared at the duo who looked at him boredly. "I'm not even _AMERICAN_ and I speak better English than you, um-girl."

Kolin stood up, his temper aroused. "Step off, man."

"Make me."

Hilary sighed. This would be bad. However, Erin stood up, and threw two dollars in his direction. "Jesus. I'm French-Canadian, I don't exactly speak English, eh, as a first language. Chill out much?" She paused. "Go buy some soda from the vending machines. And by the way, try not to make a scene around here, Kolin and I have try-outs, and we're trying not to cause too much trouble just yet. Wait until next week, eh?"

"What?"

This made it Hilary's turn to step in. "This is Erin," Hilary said, geturing to the girl who looked at him plainly. Kolin had sat down at Erin's look to relax. "And this is Kolin. She was buying tea for Erin, that's why he got two, they take turns every other day."

Erin smirked. "Sit down, champ. Hil's told us enough, um, about you, but let's hear what you're about. And let's eat, I'm friggen starving."

That, as much as Tyson currently hated her for the iced tea theft, was something he could agree with her on.

xxxxxxxxx

**BLURB-NESS!**: Okay, so I"ve been kinda failing as an authoress to update. I've been so busy since the musical ended, and I'm working with my school to help stop genocide in Africa. It's really a cool movement, and if you wanna get involved, lemme know, you could check out the website. Anywho, I know there isn't much Kai-Hil, but the next few chapters get into it a bit more. There's a storm brewing, and it only took five lines of this chapter to get it out.

Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! YOU ARE LOVED SO MUCH!

And to Jess, who I never seem to talk to: God, we need to start talking about that playoff for the redneck hockey team... who might make an appearance in this fic... it'll be interesting.

ALRIGHTY, I'M DONE! Thanks again!

Distant Storm, Signing off before the snow actually starts freezing to the ground again(it was seventy degrees farenheit yesterday, now it's like 28 degrees farenheit)

04-09-07: This chapter has been edited. Any better?


	3. Five on Five Scrimage

**Blurb: **I figure I should update, since I'm about to be off for six and a half days of school, plus four days of weekend-ness. So here I go, writing another chapter, that hopefully won't suck. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I still appreciate it muchisimo!

Disclaimer-ness: Me owning beyblade is like the Buffalo Bills, my city's football team, winning the super bowl. WILL NOT HAPPEN.

And one other thing: LeT's Go BuFfAlO!!! Win that cup, lol!

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Tyson)x**

I'm hungry.

Okay, I'm always hungry. But I'm a growing beyblader. I need my meat... and, erm, sugar! Wow, I sounded like Max there, but it's true. What's life without ice cream? I always told Kai that he needed junk food. That's why he isn't normal! All he eats is like... meat and veggies. What's life without ice cream.

I said that already, didn't I?

Anyway, I'm getting all pumped up. That Erin girl- yeah, I'm still mad that she got _my_ iced tea a few weeks ago, got tickets for a hockey game for our little group plus her and a few of her friends. I never knew Hilary made friends here. Not that she'd be all alone, but she's kinda bossy. Okay, so she's really bossy. And that's kinda the point. But she's mellowed out. It's confusing, but she's really been pretty cool.

We've been keeping up with our training, none of the guys are as good as me, naturally, but they try. Kenny's been tricking out our beyblades, so it's been pretty cool to watch them all face each other. Hilary's even put in some really useful ideas and stuff. Since we're still the champs, when it comes time for the championships, we'll have the home advantage... even though we're from Japan... well, I think we will... okay, scratch that.

I'm confused.

I NEED FOOD!

**x(end)x**

The sky was generally clear with the exception of a few high, wispy clouds whose presence accented the bright blue sky. On this day, just a week short of Christmas celebrations, the city of Buffalo was busy. Especially with all the Sabres game starting in less than three hours.

"Alright," Hilary said, looking at Max, Ray, and Daichi, "I know Tyson's met at least Erin and Kolin, but you don't know them. Or the rest of these guys. So I'm handing you over to Erin."

The three sets of eyes landed upon Erin, clad in a blue and gold jersey, complete with a hat on her head entitled 'The Briere Bunch.' On the upper corner of the front of her jersey was the '26,' the number of Thomas Vanek, her hero. Save Marty Biron, who was traded a few years previous. "Hey guys, I'm Erin, but, eh, you probably figured that out."

She pointed to the Slav on her right. "This is Kolin, the idiot behind him in the 'Mair' jersey is Robby Dedra, call him Rob, or Dedra, he answers to both. And this, she said, grabbing the arm of the eldest one, the one on her left, "is Petar, my big bro." Erin took a second to think before speaking again. "I'm warning you, this is going to be quite the event, so don't hesitate to cheer. Unless the Pitsburgh Penguins score. Then you boo like Boris Balkov is in front of you, alright?"

"You're not even a blader, and you know about him?"

Erin looked at Ray. "Word travels," she said simply. The fact that both she and Hilary practiced their blading skills were still muffled and hidden from plain sight.

Kolin looked at Erin then to the group. "Let's go," he said excitedly. "I wanna get my game on!"

"That's not all I'm sure," Dedra said, with a smirk.

Hilary smiled. "And that's why we don't go to Buffalo Bandits games anymore."

"Bandits?" Max asked.

"Lacrosse," Petar answered. "They play lacrosse here when the Sabres are away. They have a cheerleading squad, the Bandettes, who aren't here tonight, or else Erin might have to kick Kolin's ass. He can be a bit hormonal," The brunette added, with a smile.

"I was fourteen!" Kolin protested, seeking understanding. Afterall, those cheerleaders were pretty...

Erin laughed. "Eh. Calm down, Clyde, we'll go get our game on. Once we, um, buy ourselves some new stuff at the Sabes Store. These boys need to become fans."

The group walked into the crowded HSBC arena, passing the cop and hot dog vendor on the corner. The cop seemed to know Erin and her friends well. Hilary's friends weren't sure if that was good or bad, but Tyson had just gotten a hotdog with sourkraut on it. They were going to make him sleep outside tonight, for sure.

As they entered the arena, the beybladers thought they were here for a tournament for a second, before they noticed all the brilliant blue colored jerseys, in two different styles. They all looked a lot like Erin, who seemed to fit in well. But instead of dragging them into the large mosh-pit of people waiting to get their entrance tickets scanned, the gang was dragged off to the right. The Sabres had a store of both theirs and Bandits memorobilia.

Daichi wasn't too pleased about this. He liked big crowds watching him, not trying to trample him.

"You really think we'll like this?" Daichi whined, from the back of the group. "This seems pretty boring."

Daichi had to yell to get his point across. Kolin went to answer with a smirk, his head tilted over his shoulder. "Just wait," He said, with a smile. "You'll love it. Promise."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Erin)x**

When I watch them hit the ice, you have no idea how much it makes me want to as well. They're all so fast, so fluid. They're a team, not just a few individuals with a group of guys behind them setting the individuals up. That's why Pittsuburgh won't win. Their Crosby's got nothing on us, as cute as he is...

Eww! I just called the enemy cute!

Anyway, seeing as we're probably going to score on this powerplay, I shall proceed to get my 'fan' on, as Petar always says. I just hope those beyblading yahoos have as much fun as I do. Because this is magic. On this ice, nothing matters but the game.

I can't wait until after Christmas Break, when we play our home-opener!

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't more than two minutes, into the game that the Sabres scored, leaving an exstatic crowd on their feet for at least the two minutes after that, insulting the competition, who didn't take the point well.

"Crosby, two minutes for Hooking."

The crowd cheered again, leaving a confused Daichi, Tyson, and Ray. Max knew about hockey; he was American, after all. He wasn't any personal fan of any team, but for this occasion, he'd be a Sabres fan. Erin and Kolin had sprung for shirts for the group.

"Alright," Erin said. She was sitting between her brother and Kolin. She leaned forward and looked back at the three confused guys. "This is a powerplay. Their team screwed up so one of their players goes to the almighty box."

"Almighty?" Tyson asked.

"The box can rule a game," Petar interjected. "So now we've got five players and our goalie out there, and the other team has four players and a goalie."

The girl punched him, and Hilary let out a rebel yell, having a hell of a time. "Get it in the net, Roy!"

Kolin gave her a snide look. "You know, we might not be able to keep bringing you to these games, with the way you harass Derek Roy. Leave him be to score, instead of being the worst fangirl ever!"

"Who died and left you boss?"

"See, and I swore I just saw Derek look this way. I've met him. Pretty quiet, but he sure did talk when Erin insulted him in French."

Ray nudged her. "You speak French?"

"Yeah," She said, her eyes never leaving the Arena until the whistle was called. "French-Canadian," she said sweetly.

"That's hockey blood, for sure," Max commented.

Ray smirked. "My cousins are chefs in Paris."

She smiled. "French connection, baby!"

Kolin smirked at her. "Great, but I'm a Slav, where's that leave me?"

"In need of a French relative," Petar said, laughing. Unlike his sister, he didn't have the Canadian-ish French accent. But that was partially because A, he didn't play hockey, and B, he never had the desire to carry on with the whole French thing. He could speak it, but his sister had a knack for languages. He also looked nothing like Erin, with sandy blondish hair and his father's brown eyes.

**"AND VANEK SCORES!"**

"WOO!" Erin jumped up, like Dachi would _on_ a seat. "Fourty-Seven, Bitches!"

"Whoa," Daichi said, jumping up and down in his seat. "This is intense." He probably thought he'd be the worst one. He usually was the most hyper active one around. But this girl had just topped him. Crap. He'd have to step up his game a bit.

Erin, Hilary, Kolin and Robert smiled. "Welcome to Buffalo."

xxxxxxxxxx

When the game was all said and done, the gang had come back home to Erin's to spend the night. Of course, around midnight- which meant by the time they had gotten in the door, and made their way to the kitchen, there was a ringing of the doorbell. Erin's parents called for Erin to go get it, as it was probably her friends.

"Suit up," was the only thing that was heard from the hallway leading to the front door. At that instance, Hilary, Erin, Kolin, and Robert ran to the back door, leaving Petar to sigh and shut the front door before joining them before the back door that opened up to a wooden deck and a darkened back yard. Erin opened this door, letting in the chilly December air. Max, Ray, Tyson and Daichi watched as the previously mentioned group got into attire similar to that of the hockey players that had just finished watching.

"Come on," Came a voice from the outside. "Let's go!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ray asked, confused. Tyson had already raided the refridgerators, settling on leftover pizza that had been inside it. There wasn't any left, not now at least.

Hilary looked over her shoulder, standing up on the rubber mat by the back door. "Oh, sorry guys," she said, staying where she was, "Get bundled up. We're going outside."

"Are you crazy?"

Erin fielded that one with ease. "No, we're hockey fanatics. Two different things."

"Well, I think Erin's crazy," A voice ran out, from the door.

"Ha ha, Nick, very funny. I'll take your ass down too." Erin looked to the group staring at them incredulously."Oh man," She said rubbing her wrists. "Nick's a buddy of ours. On our team. He's on my line. He's cool, promise. We're going outside to play hockey. If you want to try it, go down to the basement and grab a stick, a red practice pinney, and a pair of skates. We've got tons downstairs."

Max smirked at her. "How about an extra set of pads? I can play pretty well, I don't need a no-hit jersey."

Kolin gave him a smile. "In my car," He began, "The green nissan, I've got an extra set of gloves and pads. Take what you want."

"Thanks," Max said, heading to the garage, and ultimately, to the driveway and Kolin's car.

Erin stood up and the gang looked at her. With the exception of her eyeliner and hair, she looked like a guy. "Holy crap," Daichi said, "You just got boy-ified or something."

Hilary laughed. "Not really. All girls who play hockey look like that."

"Are you gonna play, Hil?" Ray asked her, concerned. He had seen all the hits in that game. "If you're not wearing pads, you'll get hurt."

There was more laughter, this time from Rob Dedra, who was putting on a helmet. He was beginning to take on that 'goon' appearance he was typically accused of. "Nah, Hil's the ref. The penalty box is the bench in the back yard, so if you're gonna watch, stay up on the deck. It's not too safe down low unless you've got a helmet.

"Where exactly are you going to play?" Daichi asked, returning from the basement with a red pinney, a stick, and a pair of skates.

"Yeah Solieux, turn on the light, would you?"

She laughed. "You too with the complaints, Ricky? Chill out, I'm going, I'm going. Robby's in front of the door." Erin edged past Rob and went for the light next to the back door, which illuminated the backyard of Erin's home, the corner lot. It was a big yard, but right in the center, was a huge rink of ice, which was practically perfect in the winter night.

"Dad," Petar called, "You fixed up the ice again, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Came the call from upstairs.

Erin beamed. "Thank you, Daddy!" She called, flinging open the door all the way, clutching her stick and trecking outside. The gang followed, shocked at the ice rink.

"It's huge," Ray said, admiring it. "You play games here?"

"And practice a little. You should see us playing at the Pepsi Center when we have an actual opponent," Robert said, with a laugh. "It's crazy."

"We playing five on five?"

"Of course. Who's playing with the tyke?" Nick asked. "I don't know if he can even skate, so let's give you the disadvantage."

"Daichi," Petar called seriously. "Go out on the ice and take a lap."

Tyson laughed. "He's never skated before."

Erin looked at Tyson angrily. "Eh, just go out and use the stick to get you going."

As he made his way a bit clumsily about the ice, steadying out and picking up speed, Max returned, going around to the back, in full hockey attire. Erin went into her bag, which was sitting by the door and threw a 'Williamsville' practice jersey on him. "You mind playing with Ricky, Nick, Rob, and Mike?"

Max shook his head, while he and Rob pounded gloves. "Good," Petar said. "Me, Erin, Kolin, Daichi, and Matt'll be on a team. Nick and I will take the nets." The crew looked at Nick and Petar, both of whom were wearing more padding than the rest.

"Gotcha," Max said.

Erin looked at Daichi. "You play the puck, um, to me, Kolin, or Matt. Nobody'll hit you, but hit them if they're in your way."

Daichi nodded, pumped up and ready to go. Hilary, clad in a black turtleneck sweater, clad with a yellow vest over the top, skated gracefully over to the middle of the rink, where a blue circle could be seen. Erin faced Max, sliding her mouth guard into place. Max's helmet covered his entire face, which was helpful, as no one wished to share a mouthguard with the blonde.

"Don't hurt him too badly," Hilary warned Erin. "He doesn't know how you play."

"I play like every other player," Erin said with a smirk and a look in Max's direction. "My team and I get the puck to the net and get it in. Eh, at least, that's what we aim for."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Nick)x**

You know, I never thought Max could play hockey. He did pretty good, but got caught between Kolin, Erin, and the net. He'll have a bruise from that one. Erin's team lost, partially because of Daichi, and the fact that Petar got caught up out of position, but no one's pointing fingers. It was a lot of fun.

It kind of surprises me though. My family does like beyblading. They'll hate me when they find out I was playing with _The_ Max Tate. My little sister idolizes him, but that's nothing out of the ordinary. It just seems like those guys are above the rest of us. I guess not, they're like normal people. Although, beating the shit out of that Daichi kid, by not even touching him was fun. His buddy Tyson got a kick out of that.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

The game the night before ended late, with the gang sleeping over. Even Nick, the white-blonde that rivaled Max and his hair color stayed. He hit it off well with Tyson, but Tyson likes anyone who says that their family loves beyblading. In the end, the next morning, everyone had left early. The beybladers to practice, the Hockey players to explain to their families why they didn't come home the night before.

Currently, the late December weather left her in a good mood. Hilary slipped into the Solieux home, well aware that Petar was sleeping, and that Erin had, like she, just gotten up, though it was early afternoon. The night before was so chaotic, it took a lot out of them.

Erin looked at Hilary. "Anyone with you?"

"Nope," she said, clutching her beyblade tightly. "We can practice, I hope."

"Yeah. Kolin's coming over in like an hour, eh, he's nothing new."

Hilary locked her silver blade into the launcher and held it out in front of Erin, in perfect position. "I want to battle someone other than you sometime. I think I'm going to tell them."

"Why not?" Erin said, uncovering the red beydish and throwing the white tarp covering it to the side. "I'd say go for it."

"You think they'll be pissed?" Hilary seemed unsure. Erin knew this day would come, and since she wasn't even a true 'beyblader,' it was Hilary's decision. Not Erin's. She'd just provide the support necessary.

Erin laughed. "Shocked, but not pissed. Kai might be pissed, though, so watch out for him."

"And when he miraculously appears out of thin air, I'll be concerned."

"You would be." Erin laughed, pulling out her beyblade and launcher from a locked box behind her. Unlike Hilary, Erin had no bit beast, rather a series of lightning fast attacks with icy effects. Her blade was nicknamed a 'snow blade,' by Kolin, who although he had no desire to beyblade, was impressed by the battles between the two.

"Let's go!" Hilary said, as Erin held out her blade in the ready position. "Three, two, one-"

"Let it rip!" They yelled together, laughing, before growing serious, attacking each other at every turn.

It was about twenty minutes and a tie, followed by a loss on Erin's part, that Kolin flew down the basement stairs, skipping the last three as he came down.

"Whoa, eh, calm yourself, Kolin, the world's not ending, we haven't even started our official season yet," Erin said, looking at the clock at the wall. "You're like way early," she said, as a quick note.

Kolin regained his breath easily. "Well, I thought you might want to know, Hilary, that your boyfriend's destroying the old Bethlehem Steel plant by the lake," He said gently.

"I don't have- you mean Kai, don't you?"

"Yeah," Erin and Kolin said.

"And where's Bethlehem Steel? We should go find it, like now."

"It's where the windmills are," Kolin interjected. "Come on, we'll take my car."

Hilary's pulse was increasing with her panic. Something was wrong. "How'd you know?" She asked. "You don't live by there."

"Well I heard it on the radio. Some guy's there with him. Boris something or other, I think."

"Oh shit," Erin said, looking to the duo. "You two go. I'll take my car in a minute and call the guys."

"Thanks," Hil said, and Kolin seemed to remember something to tell her.

"I called the team, they're coming too."

Erin was shocked. "Why?"

"Because," Kolin said seriously, "They've got Robby's parents tied up."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"Rob got a phone call from that Boris guy."

Erin gulped, though it went unnoticed. "Alright," she said, incredibly flustered, but faking coolness with ease. "Don't call the cops until I get there. I'll call the G Revolutions and, um, be right over."

xxxxxxxxxx

**BLURBLE:** And... Action begins! Woot woot! I hope you guys like this, and I hope you review. Thanks again if you did, or are about to, I really appreciate it. This fic is starting to pick up, and we're not even close to the half way mark. I have a general plot line determined, so hopefully you'll enjoy it more. And don't worry, we get Kai back into the main storyline soon!

DS, Signing off!

04-09-07: This chapter has been edited. Any better?


	4. Black Demon meets Golden Eagle

**Blurb: Hey look, I'm updating! Readers rock, Reviewers own.**

Disclaimer: Still no own beyblade. Only own oc's... woo me!

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary's eyes shifted to that of the group of people staring at Kai, Boris, and the uninvolved victims, tied up near him, restrained at gunpoint, of course. What the hell did they think they were doing? They had no idea what they were getting into. Hilary had seen Boris only for the Justice 5 Tournament, and she really didn't know what the heck he had to do with Kai's past, other than what Ray had told her was 'something you just didn't talk about.'

"Little Hilary, it's so nice to see you," Boris said, smirking deviously. He was in a good mood, as he would check, every so often, to see that things were how they liked. "I'm sure you're very curious about why Kai has any kind of relation with me, at such an odd time." The older man smiled like a cat, his eyes gleaming with such a sense of bloodlust that made the group behind her cringe. She was used to that smile, though she did admit she felt sick looking at it. "You see," He said gently, "I did not will him to come here. He came of his own accord, and took Mr. Dedra's parents."

"What'dya want with my rents?" Robert yelled, anger and confusion welling up inside of him. The rest of the team, plus Hilary agreed, but Hilary knew what Boris wanted, it was what he always wanted.

"You can't have the sacred bit beasts," She said angrily.

"We already have one," Boris said, holding up a blazing blue beyblade, with a center that shimmered the color red.

Hilary was fed up. If Kai wasn't using Dranzer, he was using someone else's bit-beasty-thingy. And that just didn't fit Kai's persona. "What the hell did you do to him?" She screamed. "What beyblade is he using?"

"I'll show you," Boris said, smirking. "Kai!" He called and the Russian's body straightened. He recalled his beyblade and sauntered over to the group, so that he was facing Hilary, with Boris to his right, and the captives below Boris, who stood upon a large platform of an old railcar, unused by the abandoned steel plant.

"What?"

Kai's edginess was too angry to be his usual. Something had him angry, but his cocky smile seemed to reassure that he was cool and still Kai. "Miss Tachibana wishes to see your beyblade," Boris sneered. "Why don't you-"

"Hilary, we're coming!"

Without waiting for Boris to finish, Kai's beyblade was launched toward her with deadly intent.

Of course, no one expected Hilary to retalliate with a beyblade of her own-

Especially not her team mates, who stood to her right and Kai's left, having just arrived.

"Dude, he just tried to kill Hilary!" Kolin yelled, growing defensive. "I thought you said beyblading was good for the soul, not some kind of maffia-let's-try-not-to-get-killed thing!"

Hilary smirked. "It usually is, but not when your team's the champions of the world. We're the lucky ones, we get the good drama." Her silver beyblade gleamed in the early January sun. "Let's do it, Dreka!"

There was no time spared. Kai's initial surprise- and Boris's, lest we forget the evil guy- was forgotten as the black beyblade he was using moved in for the kill yet again. Hilary winced in pain, this bit beast was powerful, but it was not the real Dranzer, so she had faith she could dismantle it. Eventually, she added, feeling the icy wind whip at her.

"You're using Black Dranzer, aren't you?" Ray asked him.

Boris nodded, Kai made no effort to respond. "Volcano Vortex!" He called, and a black bird emerged from the beyblade with a piercing cry.

"Hey guys," Dedra said, looking at the Bladebreakers, "Where's Erin?"

"She said she was with you," Max said sheepishly. "We don't know."

Nick moved over, so he was on the left of Rob, who stood next to Kolin. These guys were the champs, weren't they? "Why don't one of you step in? Hilary's no pro-"

"Shut it Nick," Hilary said, looking to her own team mates, while keeping an eye peeled on her competitor. "You guys stay out of it. Besides, they don't have beyblades, Kenny's been working on them. So I'm all we've got."

"Shit," Tyson swore. Kolin glared and he shut up quickly.

"God, Erin," Kolin muttered quietly, "What the fuck are you doing?"

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Erin)x**

My hands are shaking. That's normal, right?

The adrenaline is leaking into my system like an iv, and I'm about ready to explode. But that's also to be expected. The guys said that none of them had Beyblades, so they were pretty much screwed, with the exception of two trump cards, me and Hilary. And I know it's not proper English. I'm French, so suck it.

The cars around me are driving way too slow, and I know people are going to be pissed with me tonight. It's almost the end of the Holiday break, and we're already getting ourselves into trouble. Usually that's only when Kolin or I get pissed and take a shot that goes the wrong way and hit the cop car stationed at the end of the road by the main route.

I'm really screwed, right about now. First of all, eh, I'm in no way, shape, or form, even _close_ to Kai's standard of blading, secondly, I DON'T BEYBLADE PROFESSIONALLY, and thirdly, THE TEAM IS GOING TO _FLIP._ Like as in flip shit. Oh, you're aware? Thanks for the support.

The fact that I had anything to do with that abbey was supposed to say a secret with me until the grave. Only Mom, Dad, and Petar had known, and I have a feeling the rest of our little group is about to find out.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time she showed up on the sight of the old steel plant, she could see the smoke rising up in a color that was way too dark. She realized, in horror, that it wasn't just smoke.

Black fire.

She saw another light, one that was a whitish orange, rich and honorable, rise up, but get smothered by black. Things were going bad, and she knew it. Erin jumped out of the car, slapping her shoes against the pavement. Her timing had to be perfect. Swift, meaningful, and useful, just to say the least.

xxxxxxxxxx

Had she not been totally tied up, she would've admired the surroundings. Not. Asbestos posioning, here they came. This place was a wreck. There were concrete blocks, abandoned railcars, some with supplies still in them, others with rats and other... creatures in them. Boris thought he looked like he had control over them. He looked like a sewer king, from Hilary's point of view. The rail car was covered in graffiti, smelled putrid- or maybe that was just Boris, who knew- and it looked like it was ready to collapse.

They were pretty close to the road, Route Five, but far enough away so that no smoke came onto the road. They were closer to the collapsing buildings of the old plant, and the hard metals that lay dormant inside. Behind them, the windmills spun in what felt like excitement of the battle, but ended up being a disadvantage. If they were spinning, the wind was picking up. And Hilary was not good with the wind, espeically now that it brought the smoke toward her.

Hilary caughed for a little while, though she couldn't see much through the smoke. It was too dark to even see the sun. Her eyes could barely make out Kai's outline, much less anything else. "Shit," she said, willing her blade to spin faster. It did, forming a vortex. The vortex sucked up the smoke, but the situation was more dire when it was clear. Now she knew what the guys felt like when fighting a really important world saving fight. This was difficult.

No, this fucking sucks!

"Come on, Black Dranzer!" Kai called. This was the first time Hilary had been able to see his eyes. He was definitely not himself, as his eyes were clouded over, a flat gray being the resident color at the moment, instead of the pewter with hints of amethyst when he was especially moved.

She dropped face down as black flames surrounded her. She could barely hear the voices of her friends, calling out to both Kai and herself, trying to keep her own lights alive, to keep her strong. She had no idea how Tyson did it. The encouragement thing, yeah, it didn't work when there was a black phoenix before you ready to devour your soul.

"What?" Kai asked, a lopsided smirk on his face. Hilary totally knew he had lost it. "You ready to throw in the towel girly?"

Hilary was disgusted. 'Girly?' What the hell did they do to _her_ Kai... Erm she meant _their._ Thank the powers that be that she didn't say that one aloud. "Do you even know who I am?" She asked, trying to get back on her feet, but to no avail.

"No, and I don't really care." He paused. "I'm sure you'll tell me though."

Hilary gripped her launcher angrily, growling. This was not working! She heard rob calling her from behind "Come on, Hil, get up!" She kept trying, but she felt like she was being weighed down by Kai's ungodly power. She'd hate to see what happened when Kai was facing her with Dranzer. Really.

From out of nowhere, a second beyblade made its grand debut, as smoke recovered the area. A voice was heard. Everyone recognized it. It was Erin's. Of course, Kai 'didn't know and didn't care,' as per usual.

"So," Erin said, slipping her launcher behind her back, through a belt loop, "You don't know who the hell you're fighting?"

"I thought we went through this," He said angrily.

"We did," Hilary said, standing with help from the smoke shielded Erin. Erin let Hilary stand behind her, so that he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Recall your blade," Erin said to her quietly. "Take a chill pill for like five minutes and then, eh, you can have my spot. I'll soften him up, but I can't beat him." Hilary was surprised. Erin's 'I can do anything' attitude was apparently taking a vacation. What did she mean she couldn't beat Kai? If she couldn't, then how was Hilary. Hilary was taught by this girl!

Hilary nodded and recalled Dreka. "Well?" Kai asked. "We going to finish this?"

Erin laughed. Apparently he hadn't noticed the difference between opponents. "We haven't even begun."

The smoke cleared instantly with the help of some icy winds, curtesy of her beyblade. Of course, that revealed her, rather than Hilary, who scurried back to her team mates.

"Erin!" Kolin yelled. He then stopped. "What the _hell _ are you wearing?" He asked.

Erin looked down at her black boots, heeled, of course, that rose to her knees, completed with dark jeans and a black shirt, longsleeve, and a black, tight leather jacket. She looked to Kai, closed her eyes, and let the wind rip past them. She looked nasty, and that made her happy. The weather was starting to get bad too.

"Attack me," Erin called to Kai. "I dare you."

"You should know that I always take challenges."

"Oh should I?" She laughed. "So do I, that's why I decided to teach your pitiful ass how to beyblade." she said, looking up to Boris. Her hair was caught blowing away from the man, with some strands in her face, and some not. "How's it kickin', old man?"

"Erin," he said, in a malicious tone, smile present on his features. "I thought I might draw you out. Robert's parents said that their son's friend knew the world champions. I thought it might've been you, so I thought I'd see how you've come along since you ran away all those years ago."

"This isn't a game, Balkov."

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you come up with any new lines? Or have you moved on? Let me tell you something, Miss Solieux, you will _never_ escape your previous life. You, just like Kai, will always draw your chains to me. But don't worry Erin, I can erase your memories. You saw how well Kai took it-"

"Erin?" Kai mimiced, confused. His eyes cleared for all of a second before they hazed over again.

"Your all-knowing-ness is too much for me, I swear." She ravaged his beyblade with a series of precision attacks, before she knew her blade was about to go to pieces.

"You're done," Kai said snottily, inhaling deeply. "Black Dranzer, black inferno!"

"Do it," Erin called, as her beyblade went left, toward Boris, leaving her out in the open.

"ERIN!" Robert called, in sheer horror. Two girls, fighting for his rents. This one had more of a connection, obviously. But it wasn't like she wasn't still on their team. Erin's past meant nothing to them. It was the presesnt they were concerned about. Kolin's scream was not far behind. The rest of the group looked shell-shocked at this. Erin really was getting her ass kicked, but what the hell was with her beyblade? The battle was right in front of it!

Powder blue hit the space between Boris's thumb and pinkie, enough space to free the blade contained in his hand. Erin dived toward it, catching it, as her own beyblade became ash as it returned to try and counter the attack.

Of course, Erin hit the dirt, as she was already covered in soot, smoke, and cuts from Kai's attacks. Rob's parents cringed, and Hilary of course, did the only thing she could.

"Let it rip!"

The silver blade moved so fast no one had even seen it, until Kai's Black Dranzer was sent smoking into Boris's platform, knocking him on top of the security guard below with the gun, causing him to shoot it into the air, and the smoke to give Erin and Rob enough time to get to his parents and free them. Erin armed herself with Dranzer just in case it was necessary.

It wasn't however, as Hilary kept Kai tied up. His beyblade began to spin faster, but Hilary was smarter this time. "Spinning Light!" She called, as a bright vortex appeared again. Kai's eyes widened in relization but Black Dranzer began its assault again, attacking the silver blade at untold speeds.

"Hilary?" He asked, staring at her, mouth hanging open, and eyes wide.

She laughed. "It's about time, Sourpuss," she said, smiling as Tyson and the crew cheered. Kai was back.

But, so was Black Dranzer, for the next assault. "Oh no you don't, " Hilary said. "Dreka, finish this bird up."

Her beast was finally revealed, to be a simple, golden eagle, with a long feather atop its head, and piercing ruby eyes. It suited her, as it swooped down magnificently, piercing through the center of Black Dranzer. The latter cried out in terror, but stood no more, as the bit chip cracked into millions of pieces before the blade itself turned to dust.

Hilary cheered in excitement, rushing over to Kai, to give him a huge hug, which he akwardly returned, before becoming limp on top of her. She smiled down at him. It was so good to have him back.

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Kolin)x**

Some of the details after Hilary's insane victory are irrelevant. Boris and company got arrested, the Dedra's reunited, the cops, some Dickenson guy, yada, yada, yada. We went back to Erin's house, as Hilary's mom would freak if any more of the 'top-spinny-evil' was brought back into the household.

As much as Erin wasn't phased by Boris being there, neither was the rest of her family. Which pisses me off. How the hell does she know about all this shit? She's a hockey player, not a blader, right?

This is pissing me off. She's not talking either. And that's not really a good sign. When she called her parents on the way home, they were concerned. Her father, upon us walking into the door, pointed Tyson and Ray, who carried Kai up to Erin's room, and proceeded to hug Erin as if she had just survived the worst situation ever. I mean, it was bad, but not really bad. We had it under control.

God, what the hell is going to happen now?

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

Erin walked quietly over to Kolin, slipping past the sleeping bodies of Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary, leaving Tyson to his second dinner, and the television of her room. Kolin looked out the window on the far side, staring out into the falling snow.

"We need to talk," she said seriously, moreso than she had ever been before.

Kolin looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, this is really important."

Erin's lack of confidence shown through at that moment and Kolin immediately recognized something as being wrong. He slung an arm around her, standing up and guiding her out of the room and to the livingroom downstairs, which was currently vacant, with their sleeping bags as the exception. They'd camp out downstairs for the night.

"Okay," he said, leaning back on the couch, "Shoot."

She twirled her hair between her fingers. "You probably want to know how I know, right?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Can- can you call the rest of the guys over? They should probably hear this too."

Kolin stared at her. His 'girl' sense was tingling "Are you going to-"

"Just- just call them, okay?"

"Erin Solieux, look at me."

"Kolin-" she whined, trying really hard, not to look at him. "Please," she whispered.

He wouldn't have it, instead grabbing her, pulling her down onto the couch. She sat next to him, refusing to look his direction. That wasn't going to work either. Kolin brought his hands to the sides of her face, making the collision of his hands and the tears spilling from them faster.

"Eri," he said quietly, "Look at me." He turned her head towards him and wiped away her tears. "What was that all about? You told the guys you were with our team. Then you show up looking like some badass beyblader and you're all of a sudden in with Boris Balkov? What the hell?"

Erin sighed. "You should really call the team," she whispered.

"No. I should really get some answers, that's what I should get."

She sighed again. "Okay," she said finally, looking at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I- I was born in Canada, like I said, raised for the first few years of my life there, then I went to Russia. My parents are my original ones, and all that jazz," she said quietly, looking to him, searching his eyes for a glimmer of understanding. He didn't seem to get it. "You- you know, um, that, um-"

"Calm down," Kolin said, registering her slight panic. "We've got all night."

She leaned back into the soft material of the couch. "You know the championships a few years ago, the ones with Boris that I made you watch?" Kolin nodded. "You know that Abbey they talked about?" He nodded again. "I- I-"

"You were there, weren't you?"

She nodded frantically. "My parents, eh, were forced into it. Um, we didn't want- they would've killed us all if they didn't put me in. Petar was no good at blading- they would've killed him. I, um, I, I could. I taught Kai-"

"You what?"

She broke out into fresh tears. "I just don't want you to hate me," she said through her tears. Kolin cursed in his head. Great, she was a girl, here came the theatrics and the dramatics and all that shit. "That's why I buried that part of me when we came here. I couldn't even skate. I wanted to start over, um, to be new, eh? I knew when you said he had Dedra's rents, eh, that he, eh, found out I was here. He'd want me to fight for his side again. I- uh, I can't do that. I know I'm no good at blading anymore. I don't want to beyblade anymore; eh, Hockey is, eh, my, my-"

"Life," Kolin finished for her. She nodded at him again, rapidly. "God, what the hell did they do to you?"

"You don't want to know."

He wiped her eyes again, pulling her into him for a tight hug. She tried to stop her crying, which was working surprisingly. In any other case, it probably wouldn't have. She laughed lightly. "Wow, I'm being such a wimp, eh?"

"No, eh, you're just fine," he said, mocking her.

She smiled, and he sighed in relief. "Stop, eh."

Kolin grew serious for a moment. "You don't have to tell them," He said gently. "The team. I'll do it."

"Will you, eh?"

"Yep."

She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Um, thanks. But I think I, um, have to do it. It's really difficult, but I went through it, I should explain it. Right, eh?"

"Right." He reached over and began tickling her, until she was ready to cry. Again. "Yeah, yeah, quit the girly antics. I've never seen you have so many curves before, as you did in that outfit."

She laughed, moving his hands from off her stomach. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, of the Buffalo Sabres variety. "Shocking, eh? I'm a girl."

"You look good like that."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "Now let's go get food before Tyson needs his third dinner."

There was a thud from the top of the stairs in the corner of the room. "You mean I can have a third one? Move out of the way!" The champ began trucking down the stairs.

"Shit, um, run, Kolin, run! I want dinner!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Blurple: WOOT I DID THIS IN LIKE AN HOUR AND A HALF! GO ME!!!**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**LOL!**

**DOOO IT!**

DS, SIGNING OFF!

HAPPY BUNNY DAY!

04-09-07: Everything here and previous has been edited. Thanks to Nubia who brought up some excellent points. Hope this is a bit better.


	5. Explanation Times Two

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned beyblade, trust me, we'd be in like season- ten right now. I think. And we'd have more Kai-centric activity. Possibly Tala too, for Jess.(PLEASE CONQUER THE DEMON THAT IS WRITER'S BLOCK!)

xxxxxxxxxx Chapter Five xxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Robert looked at each other. The Dedra's, meaning Robert's parents, wanted to have a very... in-depth discussion with Erin's parents. Nick had been the lucky guy to spend the night over there, at Robby's house.

"Mom," Rob said, trying really hard not to lose his temper. He was a defenseman. He fought people. And his temper was like pop rocks. Once they hit your tongue, they popped, they sizzled, they started a comotion. "We can't go over there right this instant."

His mother's jaw was clenched, her eyes hard, their violent color, identical to that of her son's own violet eyes, resting on him. "And why is that?"

Robert looked to Nick, who obviously didn't want anything to do with that conversation. Now that his parents were out of trouble, their controlling, strict, and appauled at just about everything abnormal nature shone brightly. Rob got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, shut it and leaned against the counter. "Because, they had to take Kai to the hospital this morning. I doubt that they'll even be around at all today."

Mr. Dedra, Carlos, looked at Robert sternly, just to make sure he wasn't lying. After getting no indication that his statement was false, the father turned to look at his wife. "Sarah, calm down. That was quite the intense battle. I would have been surprised if that boy had been able to stay home and _not_ go to the hospital. Was it dehydration?"

"Between that and the pneumonia, yeah," Nick stated, being the one who had talked to Erin in the first place, when she gave them the initial news that they had taken Kai to the hospital. She was talking a mile a minute then. Hilary was yelling at a person he could only guess to be Tyson, Daichi could be heard in the back ground, and he could only help but guess that Hilary's family(they were at her home now), was probably driven mad by these guys on a regular basis.

Carlos was a doctor. This wasn't surprising to him either. "Are you going to see that kid- Kai, was it?"

Nick and Robert shook their heads. "We don't know him that well. Erin and Hilary will keep us posted. Besides, we gotta practice up for the game. We've got less than two weeks."

xxxxxxxxxx

The hospital was white. Too white. Being here made Ray feel sick. He'd rather be outside in the snow. That white was a bit more natural, as much as he preferred the warm weather. He looked over to Hilary, who had fallen asleep and was leaning against Max, who smiled down at her. The poor girl was exhausted from her battle with Kai, and the fact that she hadn't gotten any sleep afterward, being too concerned with Kai.

Gazing further down the row of people, Ray met eyes with Stanley Dickenson, who was Kai's guardian. They'd never seen him step in like this before, but Kai had never had this many complications that kept him in the hospital. Not to mention the fact that the nurse had said that there were wierd drugs in his system. They had learned that he was also the guardian of the Blitzkrieg boys, who were also minors. The fact that they did whatever they wanted meant nothing. Medical and law-related matters were handled by the business man, who was also driven crazy by concern for the Russian beyblader.

A nurse stepped into the waiting room, looking to Mr. Dickenson curiously. "Has Kai ever had any type of illness similar to this before? A combination of dehydration or pneumonia- or both?"

The chairman of the B.B.A. didn't know what to say. He thought for a moment. "I don't know much about Kai's early li-"

Erin shook her head, snapping out of her previous reverie. "No. Kai was really healthy when he was younger, except for once. He had walking pneumonia, but it didn't last this long."

Silense lapsed over the group once the nurse had left, leaving each to their own thoughts. Max was concerned not only for Kai, but for Hilary's current state. He didn't want her to get sick either, from the exhaustion. The blonde looked around the room, from each person to their neighbor. "I think someone should take Hilary home," he said finally. "She's beat."

"No," Hilary murmured, woken by Max's speech. "I'll stay."

Mr. Dickenson turned paternal. "Max is right Hilary, you can barely keep your eyes open. I don't want anything to happen to you as well."

Hilary yawned. "Who's going to leave with me?" She asked, confused. "I don't have a car, and I'll probably fall asleep on the bus.." She trailed off again, lulled between awake and asleep states of mind.

"I'll take her," Erin said. "I have hockey practice."

Tyson was astonished, stomping his foot."You're going to go to practice at a time like this?" The champion looked over at Erin, who looked tired, but strangely alert.

Mr. Dickenson shook his head. "Tyson, that's none of your business."

"I have a team too," Erin said quietly. "And they need an explanation as to why all this happened." She looked around to emphasize her point. "Boris said some pretty strange things to me, for someone I've never seen in my entire life, didn't he?"

Hilary's eyes opened slightly. "Are we-"

"Yeah," Erin said, grabbing Hilary's hand and pulling her up. The girl wobbled, dizzy for a minute, before steadying herself and waking up just a bit. "I'll see you all later. Keep me posted, in case something changes."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Mr. Dickenson)x**

Things around here get stranger by the second. It started with Kai's disappearance and re-appearance. Hopefully, things will even out. The boys are tired out, much less Hilary.

And did she ever surprise me. I had no idea she had been training in her time away from Japan. I'm pleasantly surprised, but her skills are real. The fact that she beat Black Dranzer- even with help- gives her the rights that I've given her team mates. When everything settles, down, I may have to ask her to join the B.B.A. again, but not as a tech, or a coach. As a member.

This brings me to my next point. Miss Solieux. She is an excellent teacher. It's a shame she doesn't beyblade professionally. She would be a great asset. Perhaps someday I could interest her in a coaching position. The work she did with Hilary was phenomenal.

However, before that, Kai is our first priority. We need him to pull through before anything else.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

"I suppose you want an explanation, eh?"

She knew the answer, knew that she didn't have to hear them say it. They of course, wanted to know how she was obviously linked to Boris Balkov. Looking around, she saw a few nods, a few moving jaws. This was pre-practice. Neblouski, the team's coach, stood nearby, clueless. She'd eventually explain to him, but it wouldn't be surprising to her if he put the pieces together before she spelt them out.

Kolin skated up to her, giving her a once over in nothing but concern. "Want help?" She shook her head, looking at him with thanks, but she knew- he did too- that she had to tell them herself. With a flick of her wild mildly brown-ish hair behind her shoulder, she spoke.

"Boris knows me because when, um, I was little, I was trained to beyblade in a place called, um, 'The Abbey.'" She sighed. "It wasn't fun. I got out because I sucked-" some of the guys laughed- "Eh, 'n I tried to ditch that part of my life here. That's why I can curse in Russian, uh, much less speak it, and why I could beyblade." She rolled her eyes. "However, my blading skills _suck_, eh? I was just the diversion yesterday."

"And with Kai?" Robert asked. "He recognized you."

Nick laughed, looking at her. She stood separated from them, at center ice, while they were off to the side, closer to the net that their goaltender, who was the one about to speak, resided in for the first and third periods. "So are you the president of the Kai Hiwatari fan club?"

The team laughed. Any fangirl of beyblading was either in Tyson or Kai's fan club. Not that they were accusing or anything...

"Well," Erin said, her helmet in the crook of her arm, while both hands rested on her hips, "I taught him how to beyblade, so why should I join the club? He's using my moves."

"Ooh," The guys said, shocked.

Robert smiled. "Dang girl, you should be the one with the following, heh?"

"You're not black, or gay, Dedra," Nick said, throwing a glove at the defenseman. "Don't ever say 'dang, girl' in a sentence again."

Kolin smirked. "You know, she's got you there, Nick," He said, skating over to her. "No lie, you taught him?"

"In exchange for Blading lessions, he was to teach me how to skate." Neblouski burst out laughing. "But, as we know," she said, looking at their coach, "That asshole screwed me. He's the world champ at thirteen, and I didn't have an ounce of skating ability. I believe Newb could vouch for that." The couch nodded. She threw up the hand that didn't hold her helmet up, as if to say it wasn't her fault, being carefree. "I personally think it was those pussy-ass figure skates he made me use, if you ask me."

"Did he use them?" One of the forwards, Matt asked. He had played a game with the Russian's two team mates- and won, mind you. The rest of the guys burst out laughing, picturing tough guy, Kai Hiwatari in white figure skates. "I mean, I always knew there was something strange about the guy..." More laughter followed.

Erin skated to the bench, closer to Neblowski, who was laughing as well. She pulled her stick out of it's resting place next to the bench, as well as a puck. She put on her helmet, dropped the puck, sending it out to center ice where she dribbled it with her stick. "Nah. Big bad blader Kai used hockey skates. He thought he could play." She smirked as she hit the puck to Kolin, who tapped it back. "But you know, when it comes down to it, he's second best to Tyson, and I believe Hilary now-" The laughter followed- "And as far as hockey goes, he'll always be second to me. I believe I could school him."

"Now there's truth to that," Some of the guys murmured, among other things. Erin was speedy, and a hell of a stick handler. Maybe it was because she was a girl, and she was different, or maybe just because of her blood. Neblouski used the latter, but the former was also possible.

"Now," Erin said, tapping the puck toward the coach, "I'm here to practice. Let's get it on."

Neblouski noted something in her eyes, right before she skated over to the rest of the group, who finished up securing their pads. He had a decision to make before the jerseys were handed out after the break. And the center who just pretty much 'fessed up to her entire connection to evil might fit the bill for what he needed. As well as her partner.

"Get started," Neblouski said, looking to the group. "Pick a drill and follow through."

Kolin looked at the group, then Erin, who was gazing out at all of them. "So," he said, "Weave, anyone?"

The coach watched as they got into a series of three lines, weaving back and forth, each taking the other's place, until the right winger was in the right position to shoot. Nick was there to try and ward off any shots on goal. He was good at it as well. "Keep it moving," Neblouski said, stepping out onto the ice, holding a stick. "Fluid. We've got our first game soon. We have a job to do-"

Erin was skating back to the end of the line, and she looked at him. "We'll get that job done," She said, with a determined smile. "That's one thing you can believe."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Dedra family- mainly Robert's mother and father- had very strong words to share with Erin and her family, save Petar, who was lucky enough to have a date that night. They sat at the dining room table in Erin's home. She looked a bit uncomfortable and underdressed, coming home straight from practice to find the situation at hand. She had made one stop- Tim Hortons. She had been up since four-thirty that day, the weather was horrible, and she had spent most of the day in the hospital.

Robert looked to his mother. "Mom, I told you not today."

Mrs. Dedra looked anything but concerned about that tidbit of information. "You've said that for the past three days."

"Sarah," Erin's father said softly, "Erin's friend is in the hospital, and her best friend's going insane worrying about him. But understand, we don't take these matters lightly."

"You didn't seem to be to shocked about the reason to which we came here," Mr. Dedra said, joining in. Erin closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She opened them again, to see Sarah's eyes on her, scrutinizing her.

"Mrs. Dedra, please stop staring, eh. For all the times in my life I've been under the microscope, I don't need, um, another, thank you." The woman seemed shocked and offended. "I understand that you're concerned, as Boris Balkov is a highly dangerous, um, individual."

"Why do you talk like that-"

"Dad!" Robert snapped. "That's how Erin speaks! She's not from around here."

"I would take it that you learned that accent in Russia with Boris-"

Erin's mother clenched her fists. "Actually, she was born with it," She said, in flawless English. As a lawyer, Mrs. Solieux spoke fluent English, as her daughter did Russian. "And if you didn't know," She added, her eyes burning brightly in anger, "Erin's life was a living _hell_ before she came here. If she didn't go with Boris, our entire family would've been murdered. Erin's father had a great deal of influence in Moscovian business. They would kill us if we didn't enroll one of our children in his program."

"And you'd risk your daughter-"

Erin's bright green eyes flickered angrily, and she stood up, nearly knocking over her chair. "Listen, eh. My parent's didn't ask me. I told them. I was five years old, and I could beyblade. My brother had no interest in it. Call me crazy, eh, but I did what had to be done. It, um, made me strong. That boy who fought me was a boy I taught to beyblade privately. If it wasn't for him, eh, I would've still been in that hellhole, eh, today."

"That boy is the world champion."

"That boy's name is Kai Hiwatari," Robert said to his mother. "And as much as you don't like it, Erin's a nice person. She only looks out for the team. She helped save you, didn't she?"

Erin's father looked to Erin, who took a sip of her large coffee, before sitting back down. He spoke. "Erin has no evil streak in her, I promise. She's a good kid, and an excellent hockey player."

"But she taught the world champion." Robert's father pondered this carefully. "You are talented as a beyblader, why not do that?"

She sighed. "I love, um, Hockey. Beyblading is fun, but have you seen those tournaments? No thanks, eh."

He nodded. "I think that settles things." Robert's father, Carlos stood up and extended his hand to Erin's father, shaking it heartily. "Erin's alright by me, and my wife will calm down as well."

Sarah stood up. "I will not!" She pointed a finger at Erin. "That child is the product of a madman and I will not let her poison my son's mind!"

Robert looked at Erin, then his mother. "She's not bad! I swear!"

Erin looked at Robert's mom, then stood up. "My beyblade, the one from those days in the abbey was sacrificed in that battle. I don't have a beyblade anymore, I'm no threat to you. I tried to help you, eh? And I'd do it again if it came to that. I'm sorry, eh, Boris wanted to draw me out. He wanted to break me so I'd join him. I didn't do that, did I, eh? So come off it."

The girl picked up her coffee and went to the stairs, before turning. "That kid I taught how to beyblade, Kai, he's in the, um, hospital. Robert told you today wasn't the day. So before you criticise my un-civil-nature, think about this: if your kid's best friend was in the hospital, and she didn't sleep for a few days because she was so freakin' worried, eh, would you yell at them when two adults try and criticize her for a past she didn't have much control over? I wouldn't. I make my future now. And if you question that, then you can get lost, eh."

"Wow," Carlos said, looking to Robert. "She's outspoken, isn't she, Robby?"

"Should see her on the ice," Erin's father, Rick said. "She's even worse when someone's in her face."

Sarah looked at her husband, with her vicious violet eyes, then rested them on Erin's parents. "I just don't like this. Why was no one made aware?"

Robert fielded that one. "Well Mom, would you tell everyone that your kid was raised by a madman in order to spare their life and yours? Bet you wouldn't. Erin just told everyone at the rink today what happened to her. And you've heard what happened to those abbey kids. She's a heck of a person, and I won't stop hanging around with her just because she's got a past that sucks and you don't like her."

Mrs. Solieux smiled at the black haired boy, while Mr. Solieux shook his hand. "Robert, you're welcome here anytime."

xxxxxxxxxx

**x(Kai)x**

So I wake up, no surprise there, and I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals. Makes me think of my first fight with Brooklyn, Tala, Boris- remind me to kill the the third person in that list in my spare time. My head fucking kills, and my idiot team mates are asleep on the miscellaneous chairs and couches in the room. Apparently Mr. Dickenson- the only person with the business manors and half a brain- requested a friggen hotel suite. He's nowhere to be found though. Typical. Leave me with the idiots. At least they're quiet.

For now. If they start talking I'll have to kill them.

I look at the clock and it says seven-thirty. Judging by the fact that I can't see out a window because there's too much snow, I'd say that it's morning. Besides, why the hell would everyone be asleep at seven-thirty at night? I'm wondering how long I've been out too, seeing as the past five months are about as hazy as a person's mind on crack. How would I know? My grandfather's crazy. I've seen him do it, swear to God.

Oh, and by the way- I hate the white, and this stupid god-damn IV needs to go. I'm about ready to rip it out, but I don't want to be put under. I hate needles too.

As far as the rest of this go, I remember a golden eagle. Ring a bell? Not to me. No one I know uses that beyblade.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Blurb:**Okay, I've gone through and edited just about EVERYTHING. The story line hasn't changed too much, but it's more of the transition junk and some other description stuff that's been added. Thanks goes to Nubia who brought up a lot of stuff that needed to be fixed. Sorry I'm disappointing.

PS: has anyone told you that you should be a critic if you aren't already?

Reviewers rock, I'd love a few!

Distant Storm


	6. Pumped Up For The Game

**Disclaimer:** You know, it kinda gets old to constantly state that you don't own something. But I still don't own beyblade, and you'll still get to hear it.

xxxxxxxxxx Chapter Six xxxxxxxxxx

Kai waited for a few hours, seeing no one awake, except a rather perky nurse, who rather pissed him off. Miss Sunshine could get lost, thanks. At least she took out the IV. Did he mention that hurt? No, he wouldn't. Kai's too big a person to admit when he's in pain. At last, Hilary woke up, quite surprised to see him awake and alert. She slid into the chair next to him, waiting for a minute before speaking.

"How are you?"

Kai looked at her, giving her a dead stare. "What do you think?"

"They'll let you leave today." She looked out the window at the snow, almost afraid to look at him. This was wierd to him. Hilary was usually very loud and direct. Something must have happened.

"Black isn't exactly my color," The captain said a moment later, realizing this was Hilary, who probably didn't know much about Black Dranzer. It wasn't her fault she was so blessed. "I don't even know too much of what happened."

Hilary nodded. So, she thought, he didn't remember. "What do you remember?" She asked, hoping she wasn't setting herself up.

"Just barely being at your home here, then nothing, then fighting with Black Dranzer and then a golden eagle." He looked at her. "Have anything to add?"

"You were an asshole to me, but that's nothing new."

"Hn." He smirked at her, and she realized he was meant it in a less than serious way. "So I've been told."

She looked out the window again. "When you showed up, you fought-" She paused, slightly afraid. She remembered Erin's words about Kai possibly being pissed at her.

Kai wasn't one for patience. "Well?"

Hilary relinquished a beyblade. A new one, same style, but a gold color instead of the former silver. "Does this blade mean anything to you?" She held it up before his eyes, which flickered in immediate recognition.

"Yes." He paused, trying to allow the images associated with the beyblade sink in. Something else didn't match. "There was another one, wasn't there?"

"My friend's," Hilary added,trying to keep the confusion factor down for a little while. All kinds of people were there that day, and none of them were too concerned about the incident anymore, save a raving pair of Dedras who were contained by Rob and Erin's family.

"Oh." Kai didn't seem to concerned about that. His thoughts turned back to the bird. That bird had beat both himself and Black Dranzer. "Whose beyblade is that?" His head was tilted toward it, trying to get a better look.

Hilary sighed. Moment of truth, her mind told her, but she pushed the thought down. "This blade is- is-"

"Spit it out already."

"Mine."

Kai shot upright, eyes wide, staring at her incredulously. "What?"

"You asked," Hilary said passively. "You fought me. Your brilliant team mates didn't bring their beyblades. Thought they'd reason with you."

"Idiots," Kai said, looking over them, one by one. His eyes turned back to her. "Since when do you beyblade?"

"Since I needed a hobby and I was thousands of miles away from Japan." She smiled at him, before looking down at her beyblade. "Dreka and I are a good team. We showed you-"

"You couldn't beat Dranzer."

Hilary laughed. "I wouldn't even try." She smiled. "It's good to know you didn't choose to be against us."

"Huh?"

"They spent three days pumping the drugs out of your system." Kai cringed inwardly. How lovely. "Dickenson nearly took out a doctor for refusing to let us see you. Threatened his job and everything."

Kai smirked in a way that his eyes smiled. "He would. You've never seen him truly angry. It's not a good thing." She shook her head in agreement. The closest she'd been to seeing the business man truly mad- aside from this incident- was when the B.B.A. had been liquidated by B.E.G.A. "How long have I been here?"

Silence reigned over her for a moment. "Five days. You picked a good day to wake up."

"How so?"

She smiled. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Joy."

"Hey now, don't be so excited. We all got our Christmas present already."

Kai's eyes were dead serious as he spoke. "If this is in anyway sedimental, save it."

Hilary laughed aloud. "Yep, we're taken care of."

xxxxxxxxx

**x(Ray)x**

It's a bit wierd being back as a team. Kai sent us outside on Christmas- mind you, we had all gotten parts- Hilary included, to train for three hours. We earned our Christmas dinner this year. None of us have talked to Erin, except Hilary, who hasn't been out with her lately. They aren't fighting, Hil just says that they're concerned with the hockey team, since they want to destroy everyone this season.

Part of it could be that they don't want yet another person involved with Boris, though we all know that Erin obviously knew Boris rather well, right?

Anyway, things are back to normal again, at least as normal as they can get. Kai's even in school here, but of course, he's too good to go to a public school, instead going to some fancy private school. That's his rich side talking, even if he won't admit it.

Well, it's Kai. He won't admit much. At least he's on our side again.

**x(end)x**

xxxxxxxxxx

School had begun already, after the two weeks off of Winter Break. Erin strutted the halls with a revived intensity. First off, now that Kai was alright, she had gotten enough sleep, secondly, she had just about played hockey for nine days straight, receiving a new stick for Christmas, as well as a custom painted helmet.

Life was good. She met up with Kolin halfway to their first class, dodging mobs of cheerleaders that loved to hang on the Slav. He looked to Erin, who waited impatiently, tapping her foot as he tried to dislodge a cheerleader wishing to hug him as if he were a teddy bear.

"Don't look jealous Erin, someone might suspect you like me," Kolin said, with a smirk.

She looked at him. "Don't flatter yourself, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah." He slung an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, confused. "Trying to ward off cheerleaders," He offered as an explanation. She smirked, settling into his embrace as they continued to their class, coffee in hand.

"How do you think the new jersey's will look?" She asked, once they had reached their destination.

"Like the old ones, but cleaner."

Erin rolled her eyes, rising on her toes to seem taller, before falling back to her flat foot. "I mean, with our names on it and shit, do you think they'll look better? Our first game's tomorrow, remember?"

"We're going to look good. God, turn off the girly for a few, would ya?" Erin shut her mouth and said nothing, instead leaning against the wall outside the classroom, counting to ten in a language Kolin recognized. "Why are you-"

She walked past him, trying hard not to look his way. What the hell had she done? She hadn't harrassed him, she merely asked about the jerseys. It wasn't that hard of a response for him to make, to say that they'd be fine and to move on. She closed her eyes and pressed her temples. Kolin just didn't get it. She was a girl, and she deserved to be treated as such, just once in a while.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kolin settled into his seat at lunch, finding no Erin. He cursed himself, realizing that he must've really hurt her. "Hilary," he asked, trying not to get anyone else's attention, "Have you seen Erin?"

The brunette's bright ruby eyes sympathized with him. "She told me not to tell. You ticked her off this morning."

"Outside then, right?"

Hilary smiled. "You act like you hurt her a lot. She's just in need of a bit of attention." The girl seemed to give it thought. "Since Kai got out of the hospital, we've all been too busy, and Kai's never mentioned her. Even if he does remember, he wouldn't say it aloud. He's wierder about his past than with anything else."

"Like Erin, right?"

She nodded. "Go apologize before practice when she acts like an asshole."

The Slav got up, walking away from Hilary, with a peach flavored green tea in his hand. He passed Tyson on the way, ignoring his comment about 'good times.' He was on a mission, and he'd freeze his ass off if he had to. When he hit the outdoors, he felt the frigid wind hit him, as well as an array of snowflakes. He pulled his vest around him tighter, pushing both his hands in his pockets.

"Erin, now would be a great time for you to come out," He added, under his breath. No one answered, but he saw her figure as the blowing snow died down for a moment. It picked up rapidly again, making him run to his destination.

She looked surprised to see him there. The weather was nothing like the Moscow winters and Siberian ones she once knew, but it was bad for someone who wasn't used to extreme cold. "Are you crazy, eh? You'll get pneumonia!"

"You're the one who went outside first, Eri," Kolin said quietly. "You're the one who thinks their immortal sometimes. You might be able to take this mentally, but your body doesn't need this. Come on, let's get inside," He said, pulling her toward it. She followed willingly.

"Yeah, yeah," She said quietly, following him into the hallway. He immediately pulled down the hood of her hoodie, and pulled her in for a hug. "Yeah, yeah," she said, louder this time. "You're forgiven."

He looked down at her. She smirked. "It's just stupid jerseys. Nothin' big. We're good." He stopped, looking at her again, more seriously. "We _are_ good, right?"

She snuggled into him. He had been inside longer than she had, so he was warmer. "Yeah, we're good. I can't stay mad at you for too long. Call it your charm." They laughed, and she smirked. "You still owe me-" He pulled the green tea out of his vest pocket.

"Got it covered," He said, opening it and taking the first swig. "Now let's go get food. I'm hungry."

"You sound like Tyson."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

Practice started at three, a half-hour after school ended. The team waited anxiously for the coach to unlock the locker room saved only for their team and their practices. This was their final practice- officially, of course- before the game. "Yeah, yeah," Newblouski said, pulling out the key from his pocket, while stradling the huge duffel bag he brought with him every time. He unlocked it, and inside, was each of the seventeen players' own section, complete with their new jersey hanging up.

The jersey that was displayed to them was the home jersey, a forest green color, complete with two purple stripes running the width of the jersey on the bottom. In purple letters with a scarce amount of white trim, the 'WEW'(Williamsville East Wolves) overlapping logo was on either shoulder, and on the forehead of the pouncing wolf on the front and center of the jersey. They looked highly professional, as the team had fundraised outside of school to get them made.

"They rock," Kolin said, taking a few minutes to encircle the room. They really did, since none of them had actually seen such professional jerseys that were for any team other than the Sabres.

Erin stood across from Kolin's section of the locker room, staring at his jersey. "Kol', She said, shortening his name, "um, come over here."

"You got it," He said, casually walking over there. He stopped in front of her own number 27 jersey, staring at it. "Hey, what?" If she didn't know what was on her jersey, he wasn't going to tell her until she realized it.

"Come look at yours, eh, I've seen mine already."

"Really?"

"Yes, eh." Where most other players had the letter 'A' on their jersey, Erin's #27 jersey had a 'C' in white. But so did Kolin's- and he didn't realize it yet.

Kolin examined his #32 jersey, stopping at the top of it. "You're kidding me."

Newblouski came up behind them, placing a hand on either of their shoulders. "You both know as well as myself, what it means to lead this team." The duo looked at each other and smiled. "I know we can go all the way, but you've got to step up and set the example, got it?"

The duo nodded, and looked ready to do a victory dance. The letter 'C' on a jersey worn by any specific player, just to inform you, means 'Co-captain;' The co-captains lead the team throughout the course of their season. "Our parents are going to freak, eh," Erin said, grinning.

"I don't think we should tell them until they see it tomorrow. Since we aren't wearing our Jerseys until _after_ their grand unveiling tomorrow."

"I like the way you think, eh."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:** I tried to post a TyHil fic for the past week, and it's just not working! Grr. Anyway, I hope you guys like this, and next chapter, Erin, Kai, and all those fun people meet up again. It'll be interesting! Thanks goes out to all those who have- and will hopefully continue to review!

I'll see you next time!

xDistanTStorMx


End file.
